Hello Akiza
by xXSilver MirrorsXx
Summary: It hurts when the person you love, doesnt love you back. It also hurts when they are blind to the truth.
1. Why yusei?

Hello Aki

Created by: Mistress Ahiru

Pairings: Yusei/ Aki Jack/Carly

Ahiru/?

Summary: There's a new girl and Yusei seemed to know her from some where. Yusei has a best friend named Ahiru who likes him but is a coward. How does their story unfold?

Notes:

Ahiru is a ballerina with special powers and she can transform as well.

Quote:

Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

-Unknown

Story Start:

I knew that I was his only friend I knew that I would be nothing more and I knew that I could be nothing more than a ballerina. But why do I still love him? Why do I love Yusei so much? I heard the school bell ring and I rushed inside the building of domino high. I finally made it to my locker and I opened locker with the combination I was given. I took out my geometry book and my world history book, closed my locker and ran to the class room. I walked in and everyone looked at me. I couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"Good morning everyone." I told them all. They smiled at me and I saw Yusei sitting in the back like always. I smiled and waved and he waved back. I walked up the aisle. I was dressed in the schools uniform the mini skirt that was black and a white blazer with a black bow and white flats with black thigh high stockings.

"Good morning Yusei." I told him. He smirked and nodded. I looked at him and saw he looked exactly the same his shirt never tucked in or his hair never the right color. It was black and gold and it was beautiful. I heard the final ball ring but the teacher was late. I took out a book named the prince and the raven. About 5 minute later he walked in with a red haired girl that had two long bangs and short hair in the back and it was a crimson red. She was very beautiful and she had red eyes as well I think. She wore the school uniform but her chest seemed to be two large for the shirt.

"Class this is Akiza please treat her with utmost respect." Mr. Walker spoke out. A lot of people nodded and some just grunted. I saw Yusei's eyes light up with recognition and I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"Mr. Walker I will sit next to Yusei." She told him. I couldn't help but be angry now but she seemed so familiar. Familiar that I had to leave I didn't want to bring up memories again. I wanted them gone.

She walked up as I did earlier and sat next to Yusei on the other side of him.

"Hey Yusei." She told him. She had a sultry voice too. What didn't she have? They engaged in a conversation and I stood up asking the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. He agreed noticing the tension between me and Yusei. I felt like I had just been replaced. But this was to be expected right? I was just his friend nothing else and this made it clear. I walked passed the other kids desks until one decided he wanted to trip me. I leaped over his legs and did a spin, turning around to see his astonished face. I couldn't help but giggle. I noticed that Yusei had and astonished look on his face as well. Like he never knew I did that in front of him. Oh yea I never did he never knew I took ballet I never told him. Of course he did ask and I lied and said no. I couldn't help it I didn't want him to know.

I walked out of the classroom as tears steamed down my face swiftly one of them seemed to have flew off and hit Yusei on the face. Of course I didn't notice I seemed to be in another world. I walked out to the hallway and saw the door that led to the girl's bathroom. I pushed the door open and saw the worst people in the world, the sin sisters.

"Lookie what we have here, it's Yusei's little lap dog." She spoke out. I hated her I really did, her name was rue, and the other two were Elizabeth and Chu. I looked at them and they were very pretty but her attitude was horrible. She walked to me and put her hand on my head and smirked evilly. I looked at her and scoffed.

"I heard Yusei has a new girlfriend." She told me, I looked at her with a true hatred in my eyes.

"I was never his girlfriend and what ever he chooses to do is his own life." I told her in an angry whisper. She just laughed tugging on my hair slightly. I growled.

"You're angry that Yusei will never love you." She told me. I grew angry and the bell that was placed around my neck and it started to glow black. My whole body started to glow a shimmering black and my hair started to fly wildly. Rue let go of my hair and stepped back. My uniform changed from the skirt and shirt to a black leotard with a black cape. I had black boots that were thigh high with white ribbons. The tips of the boots were Pointe shoe tips in ballet. My hair pulled itself into a tight bun that had two white chopsticks sticking out my hair.

I laughed sinisterly and slid my hand across my chest making a small ice swirl. Then I spun around letting the small ice swirl into a giant one. It knocked all of them back and I smirked. They wont remember what transpired here and they are silent Yay!

"Don't mess with me." I spoke out coldly. I saw the bathroom door opening and saw Akiza walk through the door. She looked at me and had a look of sorrow. She took my hand in hers.

"Why are you in so much pain?" She asked me. I couldn't answer her. I was in pain because the one I loved didn't love me back. I knew he didn't.

"Please tell me I want to help you." She pleaded. I didn't answer instead I stepped back and swept my hand against my body. I disappeared in black sparkles. She stood alone until she walked out the door.

*Hallway*

I was still in my princess form standing outside my classroom. I felt something hit my back and I flew through the door. I felt everyone's eyes on my figure. I stood up brushing off my body and my leotard. I lifted my hand and pointed to the shaded person.

"Who are you?"

"I want your powers." He told me. I looked at him with astonishment.

"I will ask one time again who you are." I asked ferociously. I glared at this intruder and he didn't even flinch at the ferocity of my voice.

He looked at me and smirked, he glided out the room and I dropped my hand. I saw that Aki had returned to the classroom before I did and she was in my seat next to Yusei. I felt my heart tear in two and shatter into a million pieces.

I felt a spark and it hit me square in the chest, I felt nothing but pain. I was lifted in the air and it kept shocking me. I felt my leotard disintegrate into pieces and turn back into vines that made it. I was naked except for the vines that covered my body. I was unconscious and even had a tear slip down my face.

I will never be loved; I just want to be loved. I never wanted anything else. I never thought to stop loving the more I loved the more was hurt. I was like this ever since I was a child, I wanted love and I never got it. My love was fragile and it was easily broken, it was sweet and I yearned for love. The more I loved the more I suffered. With words of true love I want to lead someone out of the darkness. I'm sorry Aki, I'm sorry Yusei. If I vanish the heart that you seek will find you.

I felt warm hands hold my body steadily. My body disappeared out of his hands in black sparkles. I felt his hands tried to grab at me but I disappeared to fast. I wanted to be left alone. I reappeared in my seat or what used to be Aki's seat. I saw Yusei stand up and walk back to his seat. I saw he didn't even glance at me but he looked straight at Aki. He didn't realize that I was that girl that he held. Or maybe he did but he didn't seem to care. I hated her right now I hated her so much. The bell soon rang and I got up, this was the day I revealed my surprise to the whole school. All of them where standing outside and waiting on me. I walked to the parking lot and brought out something with a sheet on it. I pulled the sheet off and heard everyone gasp. I looked at my new duel runner. It was just like Yusei's except it was purple shimmered with black.

"Ahiru" One of my friends called out. Her name was Carly Carmine; she was a sweet heart and helplessly in love with Jack Atlas. Her hair was a dark forest green with blue eyes. Unlike me she might have a chance if his secretary would leave him alone for a little while.

"Hey Carly?" I asked her. She looked so broken and she need some help. She was hugging me and I felt my uniform shirt becoming soaked with tears. I saw Yusei walk up to me with Aki at his side next to jack as well.

"Ahiru did you make this?" Yusei asked.

"Yes I did." I spoke in a whisper. Aki looked at me with a familiar face.

"How?" She asked.

"That's none of your concern." I spoke out in a whisper. She lost the smile placed on her face. I revved my engine and we hopped on and rode off to my house. She placed her head on the small of my back and I realized she was still crying. We finally arrived to my house and I ushered her into my house up to my room. She took off her glasses and crushed them in her hands.

*Flashback*

"_You should go." He spoke_

"_Go?" She asked_

"_I have bad guys to take on." He said_

"_And I have my story, just let me get a couple of pic-." she was cut off by him taking the camera and then taking the memory card and breaking it._

"_Wha-what?" she asked grabbing slightly at the now broken memory chip._

"_Stop going down this path Carly its deeper and darker then you could possibly know." He boomed, his secretary smirking at his side._

"_It's going to get real dangerous." He warned._

"_I need this scoop my whole future depends on it." She said getting closer._

"_Look when this is over I'll spill it all but for now just stay out of it." He spoke turning around._

"_But don't you want me around?" She asked afraid of his answer._

"_The paparazzi? No thanks." He growled walking away with the grinning mina at his side._

*End Flashback*

"I want the money I spent for his disguise back, I want the time trying to cheer him up and I want the flirty looks I gave him back and-and I want my heart back, I want it to not to be so broken." Carly cried into my pillow. I felt for the girl I really did. She was so kind and caring but yet she was treated like a bird locked up in a cage. I felt so bad for her she was so fragile and easily broken.

"Here Carly."I handed her some hot chocolate. She grabbed it and took a small sip. Her eyes looked so shattered, so forgotten, so broken just like my heart.

"Thank you Ahiru." She spoke out sadly. I took a sip of my own hot chocolate.

"I understand how you feel so because of that I want you to help me." She looked me and nodded at me to go on.

"Be the crow." She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"The crow?" she asked me, I nodded.

"I am the raven." I told her. I left foot was to my knee and my hand were like claws with my arms bent. She jumped back.

"You are her; the one and only raven." She smiled.

"I am." I told her. She seemed so happy now I hope she accepts my offer.

"I want to be the crow. I want to forget jack atlas." She said standing up. I gave her a necklace that had a C with a miniature dragon sitting on the edge of it. That dragon was the red dragon archfiend.

"Ahiru I know this dragon what does it have to do with being a crow." She asked. I sat down on the bed and began to explain.

"The dragon is the dragon of the person that holds your heart and because of that being the crow shows you're pain." I told her. She nodded and stood up.

"Then I will fight by your side, Ahiru I always will." She stated.

"Yes you will be fire while I am ice." I told her. She nodded. I looked at the clock and it was 11 at night. Our talk took that long? Oh gosh.

"You gonna spend the night?" I asked. She nodded.

I led her to the next room and let her borrow my sleeping wear. She took a shower and hopped into bed. I returned to my room and did the same.

The next morning I pulled out an extra uniform for her and she took it. I put on a pair of Pointe shoes that were black and stood up.

"Carly you can do Pointe right?" I asked her. She came back in the room and I finally noticed her glasses were gone.

"Yea why?" I handed her a pair of black Pointe shoes.

"Here wear those they will strengthen your legs." She took them and slipped them on. They tied themselves without her assistance. Carly couldn't help but be quiet and smile while shrugging. I held out my hand to her and led her to the garage.

"Remember that duel runner design that you made when we were in 8th grade?" I asked her. She nodded smiling. I pulled off the sheet and revealed the runner she had drawn. It was just like Jack's yet it was silver and orange a beautiful shade. It was more beautiful than my runner. But I wanted to do something special for her, she deserved it.

"You like it?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I was so happy I could scream. I jumped on her and handed her a orange shimmering helmet. She hopped on it and I opened the garage as I jumped on mine to.

"Lets Rev it up!" I called out, revving my engine in synch with Carly. We rode out of my garage but not without me closing the doors to it. We hopped on the I-95 not even speeding but it felt like we were. I heard a sector security car, and I looked back. It was officer trudge. I looked back and shot him a peace sign and sped off Carly right next to me. I could tell he was mad that I would do something so Yusei-like. We finally arrived to domino high and I saw people stop and stare at us. We hopped off of our bikes and were standing straight on Pointe.

"Who would have thought Carly could actually look good." A boy stated as she locked up her bike. I saw jack arrive with mina, and didn't even recognize Carly at all. I smirked at him but then It fell when I saw Yusei with Aki on his arm. I turned to my bike when I saw them walk up on me, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned already knowing who it was.

-End chapter 1-


	2. It hurts so much!

Hello Aki

Created by: Mistress Ahiru

Pairings: Yusei/ Aki Jack/Carly

Ahiru/?

Summary: There's a new girl and Yusei seemed to know her from some where. Yusei has a best friend named Ahiru who likes him but is a coward. How does their story unfold?

Notes:

Ahiru is a ballerina with special powers and she can transform as well.

Quote:

Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

-Unknown

Chapter Start:

"Yes Yusei?"

"Good morning Ahiru." He spoke to me. I couldn't help but marvel at his voice that voice that brought me so much happiness and yet so much pain.

"Good morning, Yusei, Akiza." I couldn't help but not like her, I mean of course I don't I just really like Yusei. It seems to fading though, just like me if I.

"Ahiru are you coming to class?" I heard her ask me.

"Yes but I will walk to class with Carly."

"But we always walk to class together." He told me. I couldn't help but smirk. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me.

"You have someone else to walk with I am no longer needed. You never bothered to come see if I was ok after I left the class so I guess I am not needed." I walked away leaving him astonished. I felt so bad but I felt better. I walked to Carly who had witnessed the scene. She looked sadly to me but couldn't feel bad he didn't deserve my hatred and pain.

"I know Carly I should take it back, but the thing is I'm happy that I said it so I could get it off my chest. So I could stop hating him and her when they didn't deserve it. I cannot speak my love." I spoke. I saw her look behind me and I turned. It was Yusei and Akiza.

"We deserve your hatred, I'm sorry we made you feel like you weren't needed. I know you can't understand why, but I can't love you as much as I love Aki." He spoke softly. It hurt to hear those words but I'm sure I needed to hear them anyway.

"I know." A tear slid down my face and a mark appeared on necklace. He wiped the tear away from my face and placed a kiss on my forehead. I saw Akiza smile and nod at me.

"Yusei!" I cried launching myself into his arms. I felt like a child again. Carly smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. I stepped away from his embrace and whispered something into my necklace. I whispered love. It seemed to glow and then fade away.

"Ms. Ahiru."

"Lazar." I spoke.

"You are invited to compete in the silver cup." He spoke handing me an invitation. I looked at him and nodded.

"Carly Carmine as well, you two will be partners." He told me. I looked at Carly and she smirked at me. I nodded and signed my name to the slip and passed it to Carly. She signed it as well and we handed it to Lazar.

"It will take place in two weeks hosted by Mr. Seto Kaiba." He told us.

"Mr. Fudo and Ms. Inzinski your are invited as well to see your friends duel." He told them. They nodded and smirked at him. Lazar also nodded before heading back to his limo.

"Well Carly we have two weeks to get ready for this tournament are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded.

-Note: the cards for this tournament are made up except a few of them.-

I walked down the hallway with Carly by my side and the new couple of Yusei and Aki. I was happy for them if not anything else.

"Carly do you want to come over to practice that combo?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled at me. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone, that someone was jack atlas.

"So Carly I heard your entering the silver cup."

"That's right you have a problem." She asked him.

"So feisty what happened to the spaz I knew." He asked smirking.

"She's gone." Carly spoke in a whisper. I caught jack's eyes in mine and he had a look of sorrow hidden in his eyes. She walked passed him with a silent whisper.

"You shouldn't have let me go for her, if she can't keep her legs closed for officer trudge." She told him. I knew she had hit him below the belt but he needed to know. His eyes lost color and then turned into a rage.

"Carly you don't know anything about our relationship." He spoke in a silent whisper as he pushed her to a wall.

"Ahiru go to class this is my problem." I couldn't help but nod and ran to class. She glared at him and he kept that angry face.

"Carly why did you make that up?" he asked her. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"How dare you say that I would lie to you, I have done nothing to deserve this. I've always stood by your side. Helping you when you were injured, and couldn't duel. That was me not mina I never wanted to hurt you." His eyes seemed to tell his story. He knew she was right.

"Carly I'm-" she put her finger to his lips and stopped his talking. She stood on the tip of her Pointe shoes and put an arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised at her bold acts but was pleased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and erupted a gasp from her mouth causing her to open her mouth. He smirked against her lips and she began to push back as his tongue swirled around hers. But she knew that she would not win this battle in dominance since he was the dominant one. His hands circled her waist and her arms circle his strong neck. He was well built probably from all that fighting. She moaned as his tongue hit a sweet spot in her mouth. He slowly receded and let her breathe. She breathed out slow shallow breaths.

"Wow." She breathed out,

"Carly do you forgive me?" he asked hugging her small frame.

"Yes jack. So you coming to watch me in the tournament?" she asked him.

"Yea I think I will."

"Well if you are the prepare to be shocked, I don't use my fairies anymore. I have real cards now." She told him fiercely.

"Jack what are you doing?" a shrill voice spoke.

"Mina."

"Oh the bitch herself has returned." Carly sneered.

"Watch it Carly." Mina spoke.

"Trust me Mina you do not want to start with me. I'm not in the mood." Carly spoke.

"Oh so cause you were a dark signer your bad now." mina spoke. Carly looked at her standing on her Pointe shoes. She swept her hand across her body and then reversed it laughing as mina flew into a wall.

"You may be stronger now but your still the same failed reporter that couldn't blog her way on to fan sight for jack atlas."

"Well that wannabe is gone why report on the past when you can dictate the future." She smirked. Her glasses were gone so you could see those beautiful green eyes. Her deck was slung across her waist and she reached in it pulling out a card at random.

"Oh lookie here and this card says that your future Is not so bright." it was fortune lady light. Whoever draws this card not in a duel and is telling a fortune will have bad luck all day.

"Carly that means for you." Mina sneered thinking she got the best of Carly.

"Well mina if you got off your secretarial ass and looked at a duel monster or two you might learn something and the card means you will have bad luck all day not me." she spoke before turning around.

"See ya later jack I'm going to class." she pecked him on the lips and smirked to Mina. She smiled and sashayed away after Jack nodded to her.

"Carly wait!" a voice spoke.

"Oh Kallin how nice to see you." she nodded.

"Have you seen Ahiru I need to ask her about the new tournament." he asked.

"She went to class I'm sure." she stated holding the sling of her book bag. He nodded his silverish hair shimmering in the sunlight.

"Thanks Carly and by the way you look gorgeous today." he spoke running away to find Ahiru. She smiled and giggled to herself before going to her own physics class.

End Chapter 2


	3. Crow the pudding stealer

Hello Aki

Created by: Mistress Ahiru

Pairings: Yusei/ Aki Jack/Carly

Ahiru/?

Summary: There's a new girl and Yusei seemed to know her from some where. Yusei has a best friend named Ahiru who likes him but is a coward. How does their story unfold?

Notes:

Ahiru is a ballerina with special powers and she can transform as well.

This has major cursing simply because Ahiru is PMSing.

Quote:

Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

-Unknown

Chapter Start:

I didn't know what to do. I mean I was still conflicted I wanted to forgive them but it was really hard with them being all lovey-dovey like that.

I sat down my Pointe shoes tapping against the floor causing a wooden sound. I looked to see Akiza was still snuggling into Yusei and I was still bored.

"Ms. Ahiru since you seem to find my class boring please come answer this question." The teacher said. He wrote something in English.

I cleared my throat and smirked causing him to flinch back and in perfect English.

_To meet nevermore tears of sorrow overflow_

_Deep within my heart_

_What good this potion of life_

_All is but dust in the wind._

"Thank you." I could tell I shut him up for a little bit hah. A knock was heard and the door was opened.

"Ms. Ahiru the tournament will be starting soon so I need you to get your things and be prepared to leave."

I nodded and stood up to leave smiling at everyone before bending my knees and leaping to the front of the classroom in a graceful leap. Carly walked in and smiled to me.

"Hey I found the guy that stole your pudding cup out of your book bag." she spoke. I looked to her and growled and he smirked. His name was Crow everybody knew him he's Yusei's best friend and mine to but everyone knows to never steal my pudding cup. Do you know how hard it is to find good pudding like that.

"Yes Ducky, I stole your pudding."

"I told you never to call me ducky and it was the last pudding cup that had in my house." I spoke clenching my teeth.

"Ok since your angry I'll duel you for one. If you win I'll buy you all the pudding you want."

"And what makes you think I wont come over there beat the motherfucking shit out of you, steal your wallet and go buy my own god damn pudding."

I asked and heard Yusei burst out laughing in the back row.

"Because I have the picture of your first anime-con." I visibly paled. Oh no that was my worst anime-convention ever. I was horribly dressed and I had a really bad hair cut.

"Fine lets duel."

"Good girl." we went outside to the dueling arena.

"DUEL!" We said.

Crow:4000

Ahiru:4000

"I'll start I play the clumsy duck in attack mode and I set two facedown's on the field. I end my turn."

Clumsy Duck: 1000/200 def

"Good I'll start."

"Not so fast. When clumsy duck is successfully on the field and in attack mode , you have to throw away your hand and how many cards you have to take 200 points for damage. Then draw a new hand. So clumsy duck do your dance."

**Note- I'm not good with crows deck so I'm making up cards for him to until I get his list of cards I'm sorry**

Crow: 3000

Ahiru:4000

"Hmm not bad still as sharp as ever I play black wing in defense mode. And 3 face downs. I end my turn."

"And the start of mine. I summon my tuner monster boost warrior and I tune clumsy duck with my facedown magical pendant to create a dancer that smiles upon the wind and accepts her fate so smilingly. I summon princess tutu. "

Magical Pendant: it is activated when clumsy duck is on the field and is tuned to become a stronger entity. It adds 1000 attack points to the newly tuned monster.

Princess Tutu: 2800/2000 def

"Now princess tutu attack him directly, attack with Dance Of the Doll!"

"Not so fast I play Mirror force so you take your attack damage."

"Nope I play kraehe's punishment it halves to damage."

Ahiru:2600

Crow:3000

"Still on your toes huh Ahiru?" he asked me.

"I mean I am a ballerina so its natural."

"Smartass!"

"Fuck you!"

"You would in a heartbeat." he smirked. I looked through my hand and saw two cards that could save me and my pudding.

"I place two cards facedown and I end my turn back to you crow."

"I set my black wing in attack mode and I sacrifice it to summon Black Wing archer."

Black wing archer: 3500/2500

"Attack princess tutu! With dark cosmic arrow!"

Ahiru: 1900

Crow: 3000

"First I summon the prince's knight Fakir! Then I summon the prince, Siegfried Mytho!"

Fakir:2000

Mytho:2800

"Now I play that card I placed facedown. Double attack! When this is activated and there are two monsters on my field they can attack at the same time. So go fakir: dance of blades Mytho: Silver beginning blades."

Ahiru:1900

Crow: 1700

"How's that? I now to activate my other spell Repent of sins Fakir repent of your sins and bring back tutu! Now tutu attack crow directly Dance of sorrow! Dance him into submission." I smiled.

Ahiru: 1900

Crow:0

"Haha now fork over the goods." I smirked. He grumbled and handed over the pictures.

"I swear if I find any copies ill personally turn you into a woman."

"Ahiru you won! Yay!" Carly yelled. She jumped me in a hug 'cause her chest got bigger ever since she was a dark signer she smooshed me between them.

"Thanks Carly!"

"Good duel Ahiru." a voice spoke. That voice was familiar.

"Kallin nice to see you and thank you very much." the blush crept along my face and betraying me. He seemed to notice and smirked at me before grabbing my chin.

"Your welcome you still the most innocent thing I've seen in a while and I want to taint you and taint you I shall." He placed a kiss on my lips and I started to respond before he gently let go of my face and walked away leaving me dumbfounded.

"Wow Ahiru seems like everyone is getting kisses today. Hmm I wonder if he was gonna ask." Carly started.

"Oh yeah Ahiru." he called with a backwards glance.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you at the silver cup." he smirked before putting a hand up to signal his goodbye.

"See ya." I whispered.

My purple locks blew in the air and his silver tresses did as well. They were intertwined just like our fates. To bad a happy ending isn't always guaranteed.

"Ahiru stop writing fanfics! Where'd you even get a pen and paper from!"

"Heh sorry!"


	4. Carly Rules

Hello Aki

Created by: Mistress Ahiru

Pairings: Yusei/ Aki Jack/Carly

Ahiru/?

Summary: There's a new girl and Yusei seemed to know her from some where. Yusei has a best friend named Ahiru who likes him but is a coward. How does their story unfold?

Notes:

Ahiru is a ballerina with special powers and she can transform as well.

This has major cursing simply because Ahiru is PMSing.

Quote:

Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

-Unknown

Chapter Start:

I walked down the street to get my duel runner. I saw lazar standing there with a creepy smirk on his face.

"What do you want lazar?"

"To make sure your not going back on your word."

"Of course not why would I do such a horrible thing."

"So you will not go back on your word."

"I just said that I wont fail to protect Carly I know that you're her teacher and all at the academy but yes I will protect her."

"Good."

"Goodbye lazar."

"See you at the fortune cup Amulet."

"Hn." I grunted before I walked away to my runner speeding off into the darkness.

"Hmm she's a silly child."

*Carly's POV*

Mina was really starting to piss me off. Next time I'm going to challenge her to duel and I'm going to destroy her as the Crow itself.

"So Carly decided to stop being a baby and face me?" a sneering voice asked.

"Ugh this is so boring go if I beat you, you'll go away?" I asked.

"That's if you can beat me."

"Fine." I spoke my voice calm and I was smiling. The pendant lit up and out of my body came a staff. It twirled and returned to my body as it incased my body with a tiny kimono. It was green and split up the sides exposing my thighs. I had thigh high boots that were black and my eyes looked like they did when I was a dark signer.

"Lets get this over with."

"Fine Reporter wannabe."

"You wont win."

**(Note if you want me to draw these cards I can if you want that is.)**

"I summon Dark art in attack mode and I set 2 cards face down."

1500/2000

"When dark art is successfully summoned opponent looses 1500 points if they don't have any monsters on the field."

Carly: 4000

Mina: 2500

"Damn you Carly." she snarled.

"I've been damned before to bad you cant damn me again. Now you have one more chance one more turn, because this is it. " I spoke holding up one finger.

"My turn."

"Obviously."

"I summon Silver Tunes in attack mode."

Silver tune: 2000/1500

"When silver tune is summoned you take as much damage as the monster you have on the field and if you don't have any monsters you take 500 points of damage. So Silver Tunes Attack!"

" I told you when we started this duel that you wouldn't win. You had one chance one more turn. "

"What?"

"I play my reverse card Yuna the Gunner. You see when she is played instead of me taking damage you take it instead, so Yuna." I spoke and she nodded at me. She back flipped and shot 1500 bullets knocking her life points down to,

Mina: 1000

Carly:4000

"What how can this be?" She spoke.

"Now I open my next card, its called change of heart come to me silver tune. Now silver tune destroy her with cappelia!" the card did as told.

Mina:0

Carly:4000

"Game over, Consider this a message from the real Jack Atlas YOU LOSE!" I threw a card at her and it floated in front of her. It was fortune lady fire. I waved my wrist in a circle and it like exploded in front of her throwing her into unconsciousness.

"I'm done here."

She disappeared in black and green feathers.

**2-days later**

We were finally at this tournament thing, man me and Ahiru were gonna kick ass. I pulled out my phone and started texting her.

"**Hey Ahiru?"**

"_Yea Carly?"_

"**Do you think we'll win?"**

"_Maybe I hope so."_

"**I want to be the queen of card games."**

"_Why?"_

"**So I can rub it in mina's face that she's such a loser."**

"_Wow you beat her already didn't you?"_

"**Yea but I really want to destroy her again."**

"_Carly. ._."_

"**Don't blank face me."**

"_Ok Fine ^w^"_

"**I gotta go sign up meet me there ok?"**

"_Umm ok."_

"**Cya."**

"_Ciao."_

**Ahiru's P.O.V**

Why does she need to sign up we already did that, unless jack atlas is with her.

"Ahiru." I turned around my hair revealing my outfit to the new comer.

"Oh Kallin you made it."

"Of course, but Ahiru…." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Did you have to wear that?"

"Umm." what he spoke of was a Chinese dress that purple and it was strapless and it extended it to my knees. The sides spit all the way to my hips so it showed that the sides of my underwear were tied by strings. I had on thigh-high stockings with shin-obi sandals. The back of my dress have fight in Japanese on it. My waist was tied with an obi that was white and large black bow was on the back. I had my duel disk on and a 3foot katana was sitting on my lower waist.

"I don't people looking at what's mine." he spoke wrapping his arms around my waist. My hands moved very quick and my blade was pressed to his throat.

"Watch what you say Kallin I just my hurt you." I spoke.

He pressed me tighter to him and my blade had no effect on him.

"I like them feisty."

"Good."

I turned around sheathing my sword. The wind blew making my dress flow a little.

"**Ladies and Gentleman Welcome to our Silver Cup. The prize is to be the king or queen of card games and 3 million dollars courtesy of industrial illusions. First match up will be Carly and Ahiru against Kasumi and Misty! Now let the match commence!"**

***End Chapter 4***

Ah to be able to update is a beautiful thing, I hope I get a lo of reviews for this, and tell me what you wanna see!

Bye bye

Silver Mirrors!

Un beta-d version!


	5. Haha WE Rule!

Hello Aki

Created by: Mistress Ahiru

Pairings: Yusei/ Aki Jack/Carly

Ahiru/?

Summary: There's a new girl and Yusei seemed to know her from some where. Yusei has a best friend named Ahiru who likes him but is a coward. How does their story unfold?

Notes:

Ahiru is a ballerina with special powers and she can transform as well.

This has major cursing simply because Ahiru is PMSing in this chapter to.

Quote:

Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

-Unknown

Last time:

"_I like them feisty."_

"_Good."_

_I turned around sheathing my sword. The wind blew making my dress flow a little._

"_**Ladies and Gentleman Welcome to our Silver Cup. The prize is to be the king or queen of card **_

_**games and 3 million dollars courtesy of industrial illusions. First match up will be Carly and Ahiru against Kasumi and Misty! Now let the match commence!"**_

This time:

"Bout freaking time this damn thing started I was starting to get impatient." Carly spoke walking next to Ahiru. Ahiru turned to see her friend dressed in the same attire as her but instead of her Chinese dress being purple it was black with a green dragon circling it. Her thigh high stockings were white. Her obi was green and it didn't have a bow. She had her duel disk from when she was a dark signer and she wore shinobi sandals that were brown. Her weapon of choice was a glaive. It lengthen and shorten when needed.

"I know right I was gonna take a nap if I didn't start soon."

"I know right I mean the sun is out and everything, perfect nap time."

"Can I please have Ms. Ahiru to the platform." did he seriously think she was gonna walk up those stairs? No.

"Carly?"

"Yea."

"Ok." Ahiru jumped on Carly's outstretched arm and Carly threw her so she went sailing into the air. She leaned back and did a back tuck before landing on the platform.

"You rang?"

"Yes this the line up for the round you and Carly will be dueling against rex raptor and weevil Underwood."

"Really? Hmm interesting to say the least but wait you said we'd duel Kasumi and misty."

"Yes I underst-" he was cut off by hearing a crash, Ahiru looked and smirked at who crashed through the wall. Only Grieger. Ahiru looked at him with a smirk before giggling.

"like a good neighbor state farm is there with a sandwiches" she giggled out smiling.

"And can I get a hot tub?" Carly shouted.

Carly giggled before the stadium erupted in laughter. Ahiru blushed and spotted Kallin in the stadium. She waved before turning to the announcer.

"So can I go back down now?" She asked him before jumping out the building like she was free falling. She did a flip her shoes attaching to the building as she slid down. She got closer to the ground she back flipped landing safely on the ground.

"Isn't she fabulous?" the announcer spoke. Carly smirked. She walked up to her and whispered in her ear. Ahiru nodded and they took their places.

"We're the Raven and Crow. We are here to bring you the greatest challenge. We have never lost a duel and we wont start now. If you have a conflict you will deal with us." They spoke in unison standing back to back.

"We love you Carly and Ahiru!" The boys in the stadium shouted. Carly looked bashful and Ahiru was just giggling all over the place.

"Now lets get this tournament started. Rex and Weevil Against Ahiru and Carly!" the announcer spoke. They both smirked and looked at each other.

Yeah this was gonna be fun.

Kallin's POV

Who did those boys think they were hitting on my Ahiru? Oh they are not. Do they want to end up dead? Probably do? My dark signer arc may have ended but my powers have returned.

He slowly clenched his fist smirking.

"Kallin what's up you got that evil look man," a voice spoke.

"Oh hey crow."

"Yo, so what's going on what's up with the evil look?"

"Eh." he spoke unclenching his fist.

"Ahiru aint it?" he spoke when Kallin nodded he smirked.

Ahiru's POV

Sigh this wasn't going as planned I figured we would duel Kasumi and Misty what's up with the last minute changes? Ugh I dunno but we need to get started very soon,

"GET READY!" the announcer spoke.

All of us set our duel disks to 4000 Life points and we stood in a ready stance.

"DUEL!" he yelled.

"Ore No Turn!" Carly and I called out in unison. We smiled at each other and giggled.

"I play Crona the demon swordsman in attack mode."

1500 atk 2000 def

I cried out. A purple headed little boy appeared wearing a long black dress and he had a little monster on his back.

"I-I d-don't k-know h-how -t-to d-deal w-with t-this." He stuttered. Ahiru smiled at him and nodded. The little monster looked at me and I smirked at him.

"I play one facedown and I end my turn."

"So ill start mine, Ore no turn!" Carly spoke. She smiled and I knew it was about to be over.

"I play sacred darkness! It allows any monster I choose to gain 1500 atk points and allows it attack you directly."

"Crona dead silence." I whispered. His eyes took on a crazed look before he bent backwards and the little monster turning into his sword. The sword opened its mouth and let out a scream that was so shrill. Crona spun around and let the sword let loose the attack. The attack when it hit rex and weevil it looked like a purple crown with rigid teeth.

"I activate my double attack spell card!" you know what that means from 4000 to 1000 to 0 went rex and weevils life points and it hadn't even been one **FULL** turn. The looked at each other and hit the ground. The shock was probably to much. Crona turned and looked at me.

"When we get home I'll get you and Ragnarok a nice meal ok?" I spoke. He nodded before disappearing.

I looked at Carly and smiled we high-fived and giggled. The crown was stunned with silence, before erupting into cheers.

"Now a word from our sponsors."

"**Duel disk $30"**

"**A brand new deck. $20"**

"**Bribing the school bully so he doesn't beat you up for playing card games. $50"**

"**For the things money cant buy, For everything else there's Kaiba corp."**

"Ah wasn't that wonderful?" the announcer spoke.

The crowd cheered in joy and the announcer started to speak again I'm assuming since the other battles will take place today since ours is done. I'm assuming we can go home for the night.

"Ugh Carly?"

"Yea?"

"This is gonna be along night."

Ah merry Christmas! I made sure to finish today yay be proud and review a lot ok?

BAIZ!


End file.
